Fetish
by Fairenmrazt
Summary: "You got a Fetish for my love, I push you out and you come right back." (Selena Gomez - Fetish). Wanna One fanfiction! Minhyun x Jaehwan! (MinHwan fic is so rare guys, so here it is). Beware of Mature content, DLDR and Enjoy Reading!


Fetish

By : Fairenmrazt

Character(s) : Minhyun x Jaehwan (Wanna One),

anyone who were mentioned in the story

Genre : schoollife! pwp! (porn with plot)

WARNING! Beware of (a little bit) Violence, Kinks, unappropriate language, and things that will make you feel triggered.

Anyway, Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terperangkap di dalam salah satu ruangan kelas kosong sepulang sekolah dengan tangan diletakkan dibelakang lalu diikat kencang ke sebuah kursi yang sedang diduduki dan mata yang ditutup dengan sapu tangan mungkin adalah pengalaman buruk paling terakhir yang ingin Jaehwan alami.

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi sampai hal buruk itu jadi kenyataan.

Keadaannya saat ini jauh dari kata 'baik', walaupun belum pantas untuk disebut mengenaskan tapi tetap saja, tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mengalami ini apalagi ketika mereka baru saja pulang sekolah.

Ketika teman-teman yang lain telah melepas rindu mereka dengan kasur dan gadget yang harus mereka tinggalkan di rumah.

Jaehwan malah sedang berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan diri dari situasi yang tidak jelas ini. Situasi yang bisa saja menjadi penentu antara hidup dan matinya.

Entah dengan tujuan apa dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah membully orang lain secara berlebihan, dan dia cukup yakin tidak ada satupun orang yang menaruh dendam padanya, karena dia jarang sekali berkelahi. Apalagi bagi seorang ' _social butterfly_ ' sepertinya, suka mencari perhatian orang lain dan senang bergaul dengan berbagai jenis orang.

Siapa yang punya rasa benci begitu besar padanya sehingga sanggup melakukan hal-hal mengerikan ini padanya?

Jaehwan yang awalnya diam langsung berteriak panik ketika ia merasakan seseorang menarik celana seragamnya dan mencengkram kakinya kuat. Saking takutnya, dia bahkan sanggup melonjakkan badannya dari kursi tempat ia diikat, berusaha keras untuk melepaskan tali yang sepertinya disimpul mati oleh si pengikat. Jaehwan ingin menangis sekencang mungkin bersamaan dengan rasa putus asa dan takut yang menyerubungi hatinya. Tapi orang yang melepas celananya tadi kini menyumbat mulutnya dengan dengan sesuatu, seperti sebuah lolipop besar yang membuat Jaehwan jadi agak susah bernapas, sesegukan sambil memakan permen ternyata bukan hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan.

DAN ORANG YANG MELAKUKAN ITU PADANYA TIDAK MENGELUARKAN SATUPUN KATA SEMENJAK TADI.

Jaehwan sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi seiring dengan melemahnya gerakan tubuh yang ia buat, aksi protes dan memberontaknya makin lama makin berkurang, membuat seseorang yang memasukkan lolipop ke dalam mulutnya kini mengelus kaki telanjangnya perlahan. Walaupun bagian tubuh bawahnya masih tertutup boxer, tetap saja, sentuhan itu membuat Jaehwan menggeliat tak nyaman.

Apa yang sedang orang aneh ini lakukan padanya?

Sentuhan demi sentuhan kini menghujani kakinya, membuat ia menggerakkan kakinya kegelian, tapi kakinya kemudian ditahan oleh dua buah tangan yang kini memegangi pahanya. Tangan itu kini meremas pahanya lembut, Jaehwan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyukai hal yang akan terjadi jika sentuhan itu terus berlanjut.

Paha atasnya yang terekspos akibat boxernya yang yang terangkat keatas menjadi kesempatan bagi orang itu untuk menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam boxer Jaehwan, ia meraba-raba paha dalam Jaehwan dan membuat si pemilik paha mengerang lirih.

Bodoh, kenapa dia harus merasa sedikit bersemangat di situasi yang tidak seharusnya ini?

Dan ini, mengapa dia malah terangsang dengan cara yang seperti ini?

Dia bukanlah salah satu penggemar BDSM. Mempertunjukkan kekerasan sebagai kegiatan untuk bersenang-senang dengan seseorang. Tapi sepertinya berubah menjadi masokis, akan jadi salah satu hal yang patut ia coba.

Diikat, diberi penutup mata, disentuh namun tidak dibenarkan untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang melakukan itu padanya. Adrenalinnya seperti sedang dipacu kuat bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan orang itu yang terus menelusuri tubuhnya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menghembuskan napas di lehernya, membuat seluruh badan Jaehwan mendadak kaku, napas itu terasa familiar ketika menyentuh kulitnya. Namun otaknya tidak dapat memastikan itu siapa karena kepanikan telah mengambil alih seluruh akal sehatnya.

Orang itu dengan lembut menarik kerah baju nya dan mulai membuka kancing baju Jaehwan satu persatu. Jaehwan sekali lagi ingin mengumpat ketika ingat bahwa hari ini dia tidak menggunakan dalaman untuk atasannya, jadi jika bajunya terbuka, maka tubuh atasnya yang telanjang dapat langsung terlihat.

Dan mungkin itu yang sepertinya diinginkan oleh si pembuka baju Jaehwan itu.

Karena sesaat setelah baju itu tak lagi menempel di badan Jaehwan dan Jaehwan dapat merasakan hawa dingin bertemu dengan kulitnya, sebuah tangan mulai mengelus bahu telanjangnya lalu meremas bahu Jaehwan perlahan. Tangan-tangan itu dengan telaten menjelajahi seluruh bagian dari tubuh Jaehwan, tanpa tahu kini Jaehwan sedang berjuang menahan desahan yang telah sampai di ujung lidahnya.

Hampir sepenuhnya telanjang, dan beberapa stimulasi yang bahkan tidak begitu kuat dapat membuat Jaehwan kewalahan. Ditambah lagi mulutnya yang masih berisi lolipop yang belum sempat ia habiskan

Sedang asyik menyentuh seluruh tubuh Jaehwan, tak sengaja orang itu melepaskan tawa singkat yang membuat Jaehwan menegang. Kenapa rasanya dia sangat mengenal suara dari orang yang sedang penuh dosa menyentuhnya tanpa ijin ini?

Tapi pertanyaan itu segera tergantikan oleh kekacauan isi pikiran Jaehwan saat tangan yang seperti nya sudah ahli itu kini memelintir puting kirinya perlahan, membuat Jaehwan meracau kenikmatan dengan lolipop yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Tangan itu terus bermain-main dengan puting kanan dan kirinya membuat Jaehwan lupa kalau dia tidak seharusnya menikmati ini. Hey, dia sekarang secara tidak langsung sedang disandera oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal siapa, kenapa ia jadi pasrah dan mengikuti mau tubuhnya saja?

Dia merasakan boxernya yang sudah sedikit basah, ah tidak.. Dia benar-benar sudah terangsang dengan segala macam 'foreplay' aneh ini. Sebuah kenikmatan yang ironis sekaligus berbahaya karena ia melakukan ini di lingkungan sekolah, seseorang bisa saja menangkap basah mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ungghhhhh..." Satu desahan lemah berhasil lolos dari mulut Jaehwan, membuat lolipop yang masih dia makan terjatuh ke lantai, suaranya memang pelan tapi desahan itu cukup membuat membuat seseorang yang sudah sedari tadi menggodanya langsung menghentikan aksi 'sentuh-menyentuh' itu. Seseorang itu seperti sedang menahan napas, atau lebih tepatnya menahan napsu yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

Sebuah suara pria yang tidak terlalu dalam namun seksi itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Jaehwan merinding dan ingin memeluk tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang.

"Kau bisa saja bertingkah seperti itu, tapi pertahananku belum runtuh." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sepertinya tidak bersahabat, namun membuat rasa ingin tahu dalam diri Jaehwan kembali mencuat. Suara itu layaknya lagu lama yang membawanya kepada beberapa peristiwa yang telah lalu. Jaehwan kembali menduga-duga dengan mengingat beberapa kejadian yang masih agak segar diingatannya.

Tapi Jaehwan sama sekali tidak jago menebak-nebak.

Dan mungkin inilah alasan kenapa ia tidak menyukai ujian dengan pilihan berganda.

Lupakan soal ujian, masih ada hal yang lebih penting lagi dan yang harus ia selesaikan saat ini juga.

Jaehwan merasakan seseorang sedang tepat berada di hadapannya ketika badannya tidak terasa begitu dingin, ada sedikit kehangatan yang membuat tubuh Jaehwan mendekat seperti magnet ke arah sumber panas itu. Seseorang yang semakin dekat itu kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Jaehwan yang masih terduduk di atas kursi. Ia seakan sedang memeluk Jaehwan sekaligus menahannya saat kedua tangan lihai itu membuka simpul kencang yang mengikat kedua tangan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menurunkan tangannya namun tidak melawan, tenaganya sudah tersedot habis setelah permainan singkat mereka. Namun mata Jaehwan masih tertutup oleh sapu tangan. Badannya ditekan oleh badan lain yang sepertinya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dia merasakan otot-otot lengan terbungkus kain menyentuh bahunya dan membuka perlahan sapu tangan yang terikat di sekitar matanya.

Matanya masih ia tutup ketika sapu tangan itu sudah lepas dari kedua indera penglihatannya. Belum siap untuk menyesuaikan mereka dengan keadaan sekitar yang ia tidak yakin seperti apa.

Dia hanya dapat melihat cahaya kecil dibalik kelopak mata yang ia tutup. Selebihnya gelap dan tidak terdefinisi.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Jaehwan menengadah dan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki retina matanya. Pandangannya yang awalnya kabur kini tergantikan oleh bayangan seseorang di hadapannya yang tidak dapat ia lihat ekspresinya.

Seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut dan panik setengah mati.

Seseorang yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sampai Jaehwan saja tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara dan hanya menganga lebar.

Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin.

"MINHYUN SUN-- UNGGHHH--"

Jaehwan tidak dapat melanjutkan teriaknya saat mulut seseorang yang dia panggil Minhyun itu membungkam kasar mulut Jaehwan. Bibir mereka seakan menyatu dan berusaha untuk saling mendominasi, Jaehwan berusaha mendorong bibir Minhyun dengan lidah yang sedikit ia keluarkan.

Tapi itu malah menjadi kesempatan bagi Minhyun untuk mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jaehwan lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa sadar, Jaehwan melenguh ketika lidah itu menyapu giginya dan bergelut dengan lidahnya yang memilih untuk menyerah, membiarkan Minhyun mendominasi ia sesukanya.

Jaehwan yang akhirnya bersikeras untuk tidak terbawa permainan Minhyun yang lain kini malah mendapati dirinya menikmati ciuman mereka. Ciuman kasar yang penuh gigitan dan membuat Jaehwan berteriak, antara kesakitan atau kegirangan.

Minhyun melepas pagutan mereka dan menyaksikan Jaehwan yang terengah-engah di bawahnya. Mata yang gelap namun berkilauan, serta deruan napas yang tak teratur, membuat dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Minhyun yang menyaksikan pemandangan ini merasa seperti seseorang yang kalang kabut. Dia langsung menggenggam lengan Jaehwan. Membuat orang yang kini dipegang lengannya itu menatapnya tak mengerti, hawa di antara mereka berdua yang begitu berat membuat Minhyun merasa ingin mendorong Jaehwan begitu saja ke lantai dan 'menyiksanya' sampai dia meminta lagi dan lagi. Tapi Minhyun sadar bahwa itu akan menjadi kesalahan fatal baginya jika ia lebih menuruti emosi sesaatnya.

Jadi dia memilih untuk menggenggam kedua bahu telanjang Jaehwan, lalu berkata singkat, namun suaranya yang dalam membuat kata itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan dan mengintimidasi.

"Duduk."

Jaehwan yang mendengar perintah itu segera duduk. Badannya seakan menurut saja dengan perkataan orang di depannya itu. Dia merasa begitu lemah saat suara yang dalam itu memerintahkannya untuk berbaring dan diam.

Jelas hal ini berat bagi Jaehwan yang pikirannya sudah dipenuhi hawa nafsu, ditambah penisnya yang sudah setengah menegang. Mana akan kuat dia disuruh diam seperti ini.

"Kalau kau mau, minta padaku." Ujar Minhyun dengan nada memerintah, wajahnya datar tidak menampilkan ekspresi.

Membuat Jaehwan menelan ludahnya kasar.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Apa dia harus meminta begitu saja?

Bagaimana dengan harga dirinya?

Dan kenapa ia malah bicara soal harga diri disaat dia sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa seperti ini?

Apa yang mesti ia perbuat?

"Minhyun hyungg~~"

Dengan berat hati Jaehwan harus menyerah pada nalurinya. Kebutuhan biologisnya jauh lebih penting ketimbang logikanya saat ini. Sehingga ia harus memohon dengan ekspresi paling imut yang ia punya.

Ia memiringkan badannya ke sebelah ke kanan lalu memegangi penisnya yang setengah menegang dan masih dibalut boxernya.

"Engghhhhhhhh hyungg.."

Dia mengerang sambil memainkan sendiri miliknya, menaik turunkan penisnya dan mengocoknya pelan. Dia berusaha untuk orgasme sendirian, namun tangannya yang mengocok belum cukup mampu membawanya sampai ke titik itu.

Minhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menyaksikan Jaehwan menstimulasi dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya diam melihat bagaimana Jaehwan berusaha keras meminta agar dapat disentuh olehnya.

Melihat reaksi Minhyun yang begitu-begitu saja membuat Jaehwan frustasi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa perbuatannya untuk benar-benar kelihatan lemah di depan Minhyun tidak berhasil. Bahkan dia sudah menurunkan harga dirinya sedikit dengan bermain solo di hadapan Minhyun. Tapi sepertinya, pertahanan Minhyun terlalu kuat untuk dia hancurkan.

Jaehwan harus memaksa Minhyun untuk mau menyentuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Dia tidak punya pilihan lagi selain mendorong boxernya supaya lepas darinya, memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah tegang sempurna. Cairan precum yang sudah meluber kemana-mana, dan penisnya yang berkedut-kedut menjadi pemandangan yang membuat mata Minhyun membesar dengan dengan sempurna.

Jaehwan mengangkangkan kakinya di depan Minhyun, dia menutup matanya sambil berusaha untuk bersuara ditengah tumpukan nafsu yang sedang menabraknya.

"T-touch me, Da-Daddy, P-Please!"

Perkataannya sedikit terbata-bata karena ia tidak pernah mengatakan 'Daddy' kepada seseorang yang menjadi partnernya, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyaksikan betapa 'kinky' nya ia. Mata Jaehwan berubah sayu dan ia miringkan kepalanya ke kiri, menampilkan lehernya yang putih, bersih, tidak bernoda.

Tamat sudah, Minhyun sudah mati kutu. Perasaannya kacau dan tidak sinkron.

Dia telah kalah telak.

"FUCK YOU JAEHWAN! BALIKKAN BADANMU."

Jaehwan sedang menyiapkan senyum kemenangannya tapi harus ia tahan ketika penisnya diremas kuat oleh Minhyun.

"AANGGHH TUNGG--!"

Jaehwan lagi-lagi tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Saat Minhyun langsung menghantamkan badannya diatas badan Jaehwan yang belum sempat berbalik.

Menikmati setiap detik ciuman mereka dan Minhyun yang kini sedang membuka baju seragamnya. Baju itu akhirnya dibuka dan memperlihatkan badan sempurna Minhyun. Badan yang dipuja seluruh wanita dan membuat laki-laki lain iri.

Juga badan yang kini sedang menekan tubuh Jaehwan, bergesekan dengannya terus menerus dalam gerakan dan irama yang teratur.

Ciuman Minhyun turun kebawah, menghisap lamat-lamat leher Jaehwan. Meninggalkan tanda kebiruan yang cukup besar disana.

Dan jangan lupakan desahan Jaehwan yang belum berhenti sampai detik ini.

Terdengar seperti nyanyian tanpa nada yang mengisi keseluruhan ruangan itu, membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Minhyun membara. Membuat tindakannya yang tidak sabaran semakin jelas terlihat.

Ciuman itu kini turun dan sampai ke perut Jaehwan. Tidak berlama-lama lagi, Minhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membuka kancing dan resleting celana seragamnya. Menampilkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Jaehwan mengira bahwa milik Minhyun akan sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. Namun Jaehwan tidak menyangka bahwa yang ia maksud 'sedikit lebih besar' disini benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Bagaimana yang sebesar itu akan muat di lubangnya?

"Berbalik!"

Terdengar perintah Minhyun yang auranya terasa lebih gelap dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Minhyun sepertinya sudah kalap. Sehingga Jaehwan dengan patuh menuruti perintah itu. Ia berbalik didalam pelukan Jaehwan, menampilkan lubangnya di haadapan Minhyun.

"Engghhh k-kau t-tidak me-menyiapkanku?"

Pertanyaan Jaehwan ditengah rintihan dan desahannya langsung dijawab oleh Minhyun saat ia mengambil sesuatu di sebelahnya. Mengenakannya lalu membalurkannya disekitar kejantanannya dan di penis Jaehwan serta lubangnya. Cairan sedingin es itu membuat Jaehwan jadi semakin sensitif. Sehingga ketika ada sesuatu yang kini mendorong pelan lubangnya, Jaehwan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berteriak.

"AANNGGHH HYUU--"

Teriakan Jaehwan makin keras saat dua jari tangan Minhyun sedang melakukan pemanasan terhadapnya.

"Just relax, honey. Don't be so nervous."

Ujar Minhyun berbicara lebih lembut, mengusap rambut Jaehwan dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang bebas menyentuh kulit Jaehwan.

"It won't hurt, ok?"

Jaehwan mengangguk mendengar Minhyun memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Jaehwan mengatur napasnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu tengah menyentuh pelan ujung penisnya.

Minhyun memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang Jaehwan dan dengan sekali hentakan ia mendorong masuk miliknya hingga sebagian sudah masuk ke dalam.

"HYUNNNNGGGGG ANGGHHH, AKUUU NGGGHHH.."

Jaehwan merasakan air matanya ingin jatuh meluncur dipipinya. Rasa sakit ini, padahal one night stand adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Tapi kenapa seks yang seperti ini malah membuat sekujur tubuhnya sakit?

Minhyun yang berhenti sejenak kemudian mengelus pelan punggung Jaehwan.

"Tak apa?"

Jaehwan mengangguk lemah dan memberi isyarat bahwa Minhyun bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya dengan terus mengangguk.

Mengerti maksud Jaehwan, Minhyun mempersiapkan diri lalu mendorong masuk lagi penisnya, yang kali ini sudah tertanam seluruhnya ke lubang Jaehwan.

Milik Minhyun terus bergerak, dan menubruk ' _sweet spot_ ' Jaehwan.

Jaehwan serasa melihat bintang di angkasa saat penis Minhyun terus menerus menabrak 'sweetspot'nya.

"RIGHTTYHH THEREEE, SSSSHH AHMGHHH GODDD HYUUNN--"

"FUCK JAEHWAN SSHH FUCK."

Minhyun meracau dengan berbagai macam kosa kotor yang ia tahu di saat penisnya dijepit kuat oleh dinding-dinding lubang Jaehwan. Otot-otot dalam hole Jaehwan layaknya sedang memeluk erat penisnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang terbang di atas awan.

"HYUNNNGG AAAKKKHH AKKUUUU!!!..."

"SAME HERE, SSSHHH LET'S COME TOGETHERR SSHH--"

Mereka berteriak satu sama lain saat keduanya hendak mencapai klimaks, penis Jaehwan kelihatan berkedut lalu kemudian orgasme untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia digoda tadi.

Disusul Minhyun yang mencapai klimaks dan orgasme di dalam hole Jaehwan. Cairan spermanya keluar sedikit dari hole Jaehwan, memberikan rasa hangat tersendiri bagi Jaehwan.

Yang baru pertama kali merasakan seseorang orgasme di dalam holenya.

Jika di dalam mulutnya atau di dadanya, itu sudah biasa karena ia memang selalu meminta orang yang melakukan hubungan seks dengannya untuk melakukan itu.

Tapi kali ini, situasinya jauh berbeda. And he's finally not virgin at all from this moment.

Dia baru sadar ini juga baru pertama kalinya ia benar-benar membiarkan seseorang menyentuhnya dalam keadaan sadar.

Dan dari semua orang yang ia harap dapat menyentuhnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah Minhyun.

Si bintang sekolah tanpa cela, kekuatan akademik dan non-akademik yang seimbang dan sama-sama bagus. Idola banyak orang dan di kenal sebagai murid yang tidak punya catatan perilaku yang buruk.

Tapi, yang Jaehwan lihat hari ini bukanlah Minhyun yang biasa. Ini Minhyun dan sisi gelapnya yang tak orang ketahui, Minhyun dan obsesinya, Minhyun yang memiliki 'binatang buas' terperangkap dalam dirinya.

Anehnya, Jaehwan lebih menyukai Minhyun yang seperti ini. Minhyun tanpa cover tebalnya.

Terlalu larut tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Jaehwan tidak sadar bahwa kini Minhyun tengah menarik pelan miliknya dari hole Jaehwan, ia yang sudah terduduk dari tadi seketika itu juga tersentak dan terkejut.

"Ngghhh" lenguh Jaehwan lemah saat penis itu akhirnya keluar dari lubangnya.

Jaehwan melihat tumpukan baju mendarat tepat didepannya. Dan satu kotak tisu juga ikut bersama tumpukan baju itu.

"Ayo jae, bersihkan badanmu dan pakai bajumu, biar aku antar kau pulang."

Jaehwan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, ia langsung mengerjakan apa yang Minhyun minta dan memperhatikan Minhyun juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Sehingga ia juga memilih diam dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Setelah mereka berdua membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapi, Jaehwan dan Minhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan melihat ke sekeliling sekolah, langit sudah mulai gelap pertanda petang telah datang. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sampai ke pagar sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar. Setelah mereka sama-sama keluar dari pagar, Jaehwan mendengar helaan napas keluar dari mulut Minhyun.

Namun mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, bahkan ketika mereka telah sampai ke halte yang cukup sepi, menunggu satu bus lagi menuju ke rumah Jaehwan, tetap tidak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan.

Dan Jaehwan merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Minhyun sunbaenim?"

"Hng?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan tadi?"

Minhyun menghela napasnya, belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, ia menatap ke arah Jaehwan yang kini sedang melihat padanya dengan wajah sendu.

Dan Minhyun yang akan berubah lemah jika dia sudah memasang wajah itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padamu, pemaksaan tadi pasti sangat mengerikan."

Jaehwan mengangguk mengiyakan, namun setelah itu ia diam, tak tahu harus membalas apa.

Minhyun merangkul Jaehwan agar berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Aku meminta Jihoon, teman sekelasmu, untuk meneteskan _chloroform_ ke sapu tanganmu, sehingga kamu tidak sadarkan diri saat menghirup sapu tanganmu. Jihoon membawamu keluar dari kelas, membawa barang-barangmu dan berdalih akan membawamu ke UKS, namun kenyatannya ia membawamu ke tempat tadi atas perintahku. Pasti aku terdengar sangat mengerikan sekarang, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Minhyun membungkuk dalam di hadapan Jaehwan, membuat Jaehwan salah tingkah harus membalas pernyataan tadi dengan apa.

Pernyataan itu sungguh-sungguh mencengangkan bagi Jaehwan, tak dapat ia percaya sama sekali.

"Kau terdengar seperti psikopat, sunbae." Ucap Jaehwan berusaha jujur, tentu saja ketakutan yang tadi ia rasakan tak dapat ia tuangkan dalam kata-kata, pantas jika ia menganggap Minhyun layaknya psikopat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minhyun terdengar agak sedih, "aku merasa tidak nyaman dipanggil sunbae, panggil saja aku hyung, hwannie."

Jaehwan merasakan tubuhnya memanas ketika Minhyun memanggilnya 'hwannie' dan memintanya memanggil sunbaenya itu dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Ia hanya berharap bahwa wajahnya tidak begitu memerah akibat 'blushing' berlebihan.

"Hyungg?"

Tanya Jaehwan pelan masih menghadap Minhyun, ia menekuk bibirnya kedalam dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Hati Minhyun tak sanggup melihat ini.

Sehingga ia hanya tertawa untuk mengendalikan rasa gugupnya dengan mengacak rambut Jaehwan dan tersenyum sejenak.

"Bagus bagus." Komentar Minhyun sambil terus tersenyum.

Namun, Jaehwan menundukkan pandangannya. Sepertinya lebih menyenangkan baginya untuk melihat sepatunya daripada memperhatikan Minhyun.

"Dan aku juga minta maaf hyung, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kau seperti itu. Aku sangat terkejut."

Minhyun tidak memberikan reaksi darin pertanyaan Jaehwan. Sehingga hening berkepanjanganlah yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Satu fakta yang tidak semua orang tahu tentang mereka adalah Minhyun sebenarnya adalah salah seorang yang pernah menjadi 'One Night Stand' nya Jaehwan.

Waktu itu salah satu teman Jaehwan mengadakan pesta, ternyata teman Jaehwan itu juga berteman dengan Minhyun sehingga selama pesta itu Minhyun banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaehwan yang berakhir dengan mereka tidur bersama.

Bagi Jaehwan yang sudah biasa dengan hal yang seperti itu, dia tidak akan merasa canggung. Bahkan dia bisa melupakan kejadian itu tanpa mengingat perasaan apa yang ikut campur didalamnya, sehingga dia tidak pernah ingat secara pasti siapa-siapa saja yang pernah menjadi ' _one night stand_ ' nya. Memori tentang malam itu seperti terhapus permanen dari ingatan Jaehwan. Jadi itulah kenapa ia merasa sentuhan Minhyun tadi begitu familiar, tapi ia tidak dapat memastikan siapa orangnya.

Berbeda lagi dengan Minhyun, malam itu adalah malam yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Malam yang membekas dalam ingatannya.

Malam dimana ia melakukannya untuk pertama kali dengan orang yang telah lama ia sukai.

Dia hanya bodoh, dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengaku. Dia takut jika bukan dia lah yang diinginkan Jaehwan, jadi ia slelau mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan perasaanya.

Namun ia bisa dengan hebatnya melakukan hal-hal di luar batas bersama Jaehwan, orang yang ia sukai itu.

Pikiran yang campur aduk membuat Minhyun mengacak rambutnya asal-asalan.

"Ahhhh seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti saran Aron."

"Aron sunbaenim?" Jaehwan memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya kepada Minhyun.

"Hahh, dia mengatakan bahwa cara untuk berbicara lagi dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi 'one night stand' mu adalah dengan melakukan seks untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda."

Jaehwan diam sebentar, dia kembali bertanya saat menemukan hal janggal dari kalimat Minhyun.

"Berbicara lagi? Memang kenapa, hyung? Kau kan bisa saja berbicara padaku kapanpun kau mau, tidak masalah bagiku."

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu, jauh sebelum kejadian 'one night stand', aku takut kau akan canggung atau bahkan benci padaku setelah kejadian itu. Aku ingin sekali berbicara secara kasual padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, susah sekali rasanya menggapaimu yang selalu bersama orang banyak. Aku kehilangan ekspektasiku dan menyadari bahwa perasaanku tidak akan tersampaikan. Kau sulit untuk digapai." Ujar Minhyun panjang lebar, terdengar pasrah dengan banyaknya hembusan napas lemah yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, tampangnya benar-benar murung. Jaehwan dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk punggung Minhyun, memberikan dukungan moril secara fisik.

TA-TAPI TUNGGU??!!

Ia menyadari satu hal yang diucapkan Minhyun tadi ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dirinya.

Kenapa otaknya bisa lama sekali meloading informasi itu?

"Kau menyukaiku, hyung?"

Minhyun menatap bingung ke arah Jaehwan, sesaat kemudian wajah horor dan panik Minhyun muncul.

"ASTAGAAA.. APA AKU SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG MENGATAKANNYA TADI?"

Jaehwan mengangguk dengan semangat, perasaan ini jauh lebih baik dari apa yang ia duga.

"Hyung, katakan sekali lagi, katakan dengan lebih jelas dan terperinci."

Jaehwan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Minhyun yang berdiri kaku di sebelahnya.

Minhyun menarik napasnya. Mungkin memang ini momen paling tepat baginya untuk akhirnya mengakui.

"Kim jaehwan, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Ya aku, mau!"

Kini gantian Minhyun yang terkejut, jawaban spontan tapi sungguh-sungguh dari Jaehwan membuat bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar, ditambah kini Jaehwan yang memeluknya dari samping.

Minhyun menarik badan Jaehwan lal membungkusnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia meletakkan tangan nya dipinggang Jaehwan, dan memegang erat Jaehwan dalam pelukannya.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka tepat ketika bus yang mereka tunggu datang. Jaehwan yang lebih dulu menggennggam tangan Minhyun menarik Minhyun kedalam bus dan mendudukkan mereka berdua di kursi paling belakang.

"Aku sendirian di rumah hyung, jadi malam ini temani aku ya."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum tengah malam aku harus kembali pulang, ok?"

Jaehwan sedikit sedih mendengar hyungnya tidak akan lama menemaninya, sehingga ia sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minhyun.

Sampai Minhyun mendekat kearahnya, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jaehwa menggigil, seperti mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian tadi.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau tidak mau kan aku cium secara paksa disini."

Mendengar itu, Jaehwan langsung mengubah ekspresinya, memilih untuk meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Minhyun dan tertidur saking lelahnya ia.

Minhyun yang memperhatikan itu hanya tersenyum sepenuh hati dan mengelus-elus rambut Jaehwan lembut. Masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini, Minhyun yang masih berpikir bahwa dia sedang berimajinasi. Tapi ia mencubit sebentar lengannya, dan sakit sekali, bekas cubitannya saja memerah.

Jadi ini benar kenyataan, ia adalah pacar Jaehwan dan Jaehwan adalah miliknya. Sekeras apapun dia mendorong Jaehwan agar jauh dari hatinya, ia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri, dan kembali lagi mengagumi Jaehwan dari jauh. Tapi semua itu telah berubah karena ia telah mengatakannya. Ia tidak perlu menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Jaehwan yang jelas akan jadi hal utama yang ia pikirkan sepanjang waktu mulai detik ini.

Fakta ini membuat senyumnya tak bisa ia tahan, semakin lebar dan terasa begitu membahagiakan.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Jaehwan.

Bagaimana bisa orang yang menyiksanya malah berakhir menjadi pacarnya?

 _Who knows_ , kalau ia sebenarnya juga sudah lama menaruh perasaan pada Minhyun.

Dia akan menjelaskan semua rasa yang ia miliki pada Minhyun, bahkan Jaehwan yang jadi sedikit punya ' _fetish'_ pada Minhyun semenjak kejadian tadi.

Walaupun dia belum bisa cerita bagaimana keseluruhannya, tapi ia yakin cerita ini akan memakan waktu lama.

Namun kini situasinya berbeda, Minhyun sudah resmi berpacaran dengannya. Sudah mengakui bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan Jaehwan padanya.

Jaehwan kini telah memiliki Minhyun, sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _so guys what do you think?_**

 ** _you can share your thoughts with me in the 'review' section :D_**

 ** _atau mungkin kita bisa ngefangirl-in Wanna One rame-rame :v_**

 ** _apalagi yang OTPnya sama kayak aku (MinHwan shipper) atau OTP-OTP Wanna One lainnya._**

 ** _mari gila bareng-bareng!!!_**

 ** _xD_**


End file.
